Love Unleashed
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: While off duty, Ace and Lexi offer their services as gymnasts at a local circus. Before the final night, Ace is asked to give a speech, but not everyone is prepared for what he has to say.


Love Unleashed

The Loonatics, the most renowned crime fighting team of the 28th century, were recognized throughout the universe for their abilities as a team, and as individuals, to save countless races, cities, even planets from being conquered or destroyed. And once the universe seemed to be at peace, that was the time everyone was able to relax and have fun. Rev went back home to spend time with his family and try to help with the business. Slam found a professional wrestling company who was looking for someone to join a tournament, which he signed up for willingly. Tech went home to work on his inventions. Duck... he just went anywhere and everywhere.

As for Lexi and Ace, they chose to volunteer at a local carnival. They were used to being inspirational to children everywhere and it was something they had done before, so they willing jumped on board when they heard about it. They worked as trapeze acrobats for the main show, whilst being clowns handing out flyers, balloons and other assorted items during the day. Every day kept them busy, yet they had so much fun doing it.

"So, Lexi," Ace asked as he changed into his acrobat outfit for the night, "how you feelin' about tonight?"

They both had similar outfits- one piece bodysuits, made out of a stretchy material that was similar to latex, which came with matching gloves and boots. They main difference was in the design- Ace's was a golden colour design, a similar colour to his regular suit, that had a starry pattern, whereas Lexi's had a rose red spiral design.

"Pretty confident," she replied, applying her pink stage makeup, which was in a spiral like design on her fur, "it helps that we're part of a crime fighting team to make us this flexible."

"Yeah, you got that right," he sighed, thinking back to their time since the meteor hit. She sensed that there was something troubling him, so Lexi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she asked soothingly, "what's wrong? Hasn't this been good for you? Saving countless worlds and people, exploring galaxies and being a role model for children everywhere?"

"Yeah it has," he didn't want to look her in the face, otherwise she might have fretted, "it's just that... haven't you ever wondered what life would have been like if we had just been normal people? Living life without having to save the Earth and all that?"

"Oh, Ace," she wrapped her arms gently around his neck, "you really think life would be better like that?"

"I dunno, Lex," he replied, placing his hand against her cheek, "that's what I'm sayin'."

"Oh, boy, here we go," she jested, rubbing her head with his, "you really don't need to think like this. Look at who you are- crime fighter, dreamboat, role model. You've been making people happy and helping lives ever since that meteor struck. I mean, look at what you're doing at the moment. Flying acrobat at night, showing people what dreams are made of, and clown in the day, making children happy. You want to trade that for a normal life?"

He couldn't help but laugh light heartedly. He knew she was right. Just hearing it back to him made him sound silly.

"Well, I guess-" then he remembered something else she said. "Dreamboat, eh?"

"Don't push it," she joked, "now hurry up. We're on in five, remember?"

"Heh, okay."

Five minutes later, both ready to fly and perform, they took their places at the trapeze podiums, Ace on one side, Lexi on the other. Down below, under the lights that lit up the centre of the stage, the ringmaster- an orange badger in a red suit and top hat- was holding a microphone, greeting the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman," he announced, "thank you all for gracing us with your presence! Our carnival is dedicated to the people of Acmetropolis. It's been a great up to now and tonight, on the final night of this year's carnival, we plan to make it even more special for you than the whole past two weeks combined. So, are you ready for a show?" The crowd, mostly the boys and girls, cheered in anticipation. "Then, without further ado. Let us introduce your main act. Known for their deeds saving the universe from villains and monsters alike, from the Loonatics, it's Ace and Lexi."

The lights shone on Ace and Lexi as they waved down to the crowd below. They smiled to the hundreds of cheering children and adults below, then to each other with a nod. As the music started, the other acts took stage below whilst Lexi grabbed her trapeze. She gave a cheeky wink to the crowd as the beat dropped, before jumping up and swinging along the trapeze. Mid swing, she leapt from one trapeze to another with a flourishing twirl that amazed the audience. She swung around on the trapeze, giving Ace a little nod.

'And that's my cue,' he thought, leaping off of his podium with a front flip. He reached his arms out and grabbed onto Lexi's as she swung around. They swung back around, Lexi letting go as they reached the climax of the swing. They spun in the air, hand in hand, before Ace used his feet to grip onto the other bar. They swung perfectly in opposite directions, performing tricks on the trapeze. The crowd was absolutely captured by their ability, both in solo manoeuvres and as a unit. Each spin, transition, pose and twist was executed to perfection. All the way up to preparing for the final move, everything was fine.

But just as they were about to set off for the final move, which Lexi would be the first to do, she heard with her super hearing someone crying below. She looked down, which caught the attention of Ace and the rest of the circus, and saw that a little girl was looking up, tears trickling as she cried. Following her line of sight, Lexi saw that the child's balloon was floating up towards the sky, since there was no roof. Thinking fast, Lexi through the trapeze forward and gave Ace a nod, as if to say 'swing'. She ran up the pole that the podium she was attached to, reached the top and leaped off in a back flip. As she fell down, with the crowd gasping, she grasped the string attached to the balloon with her thumb, then reached her hands out downwards. She fell for moments before...

*APPLAUSE*

She had grabbed hold of Ace's hands as he swung below her and they swung back with ease, Ace letting go and the two flipping in the direction they had swung, before landing on a podium at the centre of the stage. They bowed to the crowd, before Lexi approached the girl who had been crying.

"Here you go," she said softly, handing her the balloon before securing the string around her arm, "don't cry anymore. Make sure to look after this."

The little girl nodded, before hugging Lexi. Lexi hugged back, laughing light heartedly whilst Ace grabbed a microphone.

"Everyone, the wonderful Lexi Bunny!" he announced, which fuelled the crowds applause.

As the two bunnies headed backstage, the rest of the circus continued the show. The two Loonatics were scheduled to perform in the finale, so they could relax whilst the other acts performed successfully. When they were told to take their positions, Ace stopped her, telling her to stop here. She had no idea why, but she obliged.

"Okay," the ringmaster announced, "thank you once more for attending tonight! We have one more act for you tonight, but before we get to that, I want you all to hear from one of them now." That was what it took for Lexi to understand what Ace meant. "They've taken time out of their busy crime fighting schedule to perform for you and have loved every minute of it. Ace has willingly accepted to speak to you before the night ends, so here he is, Ace Bunny!"

The crowd cheered the crime fighter onto the stage, Ace waving to them as he walked out. He shook hands with the ringmaster and took his microphone, before the badger left for backstage.

"Thank you all, I love ya," he shouted, increasing the intensity of the cheer. "I know it's been a long night and some of the oldies will be looking to get back to the retirement home and go to bed, isn't that right?" The whole circus and crowd roared their laughter at his joke. "Seriously, though, this whole event has been all for you. I'd like to thank the organizers for having us out here. It's been an honour to do this for you guys, but it was all down to one person." He looked around the stage, before looking backstage. "Actually, Lex, whatcha still doin' back there? Come on out here, everyone wants to see ya."

Slowly and hesitantly, yet much to the crowd's appeal, she walked out and up to Ace.

"I'm gonna get you for this Ace," she whispered into his ear.

"The thing is Lex, I wanted to tell ya something. Somethin' that's been on my mind for a while now. See, this has all been down to you. You've made everything be as spectacular as it has."

"I really can't take credit for this, Ace," she replied, rubbing the back of her head nervously, "had you not suggested this, we wouldn't be here at all. I only did this to entertain this amazing crowd."

"But that's the thing, Lex," he held her hands in front of him, his face growing red, "I don't mean just tonight, or even the past two weeks. I mean ever since I met you." The crowd cooed sweetly, but he carried on regardless. "You've been an amazing part of the team, whether we were fighting bad guys or just having a laugh. You always have a way to lighten the mood and you've captured my attention... as well as... something else..."

"Ace," she asked him, blushing yet shocked, "are you saying what I think you're saying?" He nodded. "Ace... I love you too."

Everyone cheered as they held each other close, tears trickling from her eyes to his shoulders. He kissed her delicately on the lips, before looking deep into her eyes.

"Now, my darling," he said soothingly, "shall we give these people one final performance?"

"Indeed, my hero," she replied.

And they performed their act one last time, giving the crowd an even greater performance than had been seen or expected. Because there was something fuelling their performance that night that had not been there before- love.


End file.
